


I Am My Own Master

by Tundrafire



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arrancar Harry, Bottom Harry, Grey Harry, I'm still deciding on the true pairing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Possible Mpreg, Possible Rape, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, chapter length will be random, possible minor character death, slow updating, there are a lot of possibles, uke harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundrafire/pseuds/Tundrafire
Summary: Harry died at the end of the war, though as potter luck strikes again he is taken not to Avalon, where wizarding souls go, but to Hueco Mundo. There, his magic merged with the corruption that seemed to cling to the land. Though, he has been able to keep his mind in tact.( I have no beta so may have typos. Feel free to point them out.)





	1. Who was I and who am I now?

The sand was cold, despite the fact that he laid upon the vast expanse of a desert. He recalled, as he laid there, that it was once hard to breath the heavy air, though that was far easier now. The slender humanoid form sat up from his gaze at the moon, and looked around, running a hand through his once unruly hair, now long and more tamed than it had ever been when he was alive.

His hand met bone-like resistance as he found a crown of antlers sat upon his head, part of a mask that had long since shattered during his change. Pale skin, though not to pale to be unhealthy, was clad in a tight fitting black coat, that billowed behind him from unfeeling wind as he stood. His nails were black, naturally so, and he accepted it as he looked around with two emerald green eyes, sitting on a sea of black.

 

He hummed in thought, as he started to recall what happened, when a sharp pain struck him as all his memories rushed back into him, causing him to fall to one knee. He gasped, the sound strange after hearing nothing but silence.

 

His name came to him. He was Harry Potter, or at least once was. Though it did not seem to be the name that would suit him now, as he was. Harry Potter was alive after all. He distinctly remembered dying by the hands of an unknown foe. Someone who killed him from behind in the last battle. He stumbled back onto his feet, black boots easily staying on the sand, " Hari... Hari Shikagami." Yes, that name suited him quite nicely.

 

He looked around, seeing nothing but dead trees and a few boulders. Now that he had asserted his new name, where was he in the first place? He was pulled here right after death. This place of shadows and sand, though he felt no heat, or discomfort. It almost felt safe to his hollowfied mind.

 

He sighed at that, and scratched under his left antler, something that would be a habit as time went on.

 

He started walking in a random direction, something telling him to walk in this direction, though he did not know for what. He didn't question it after all. He walked for what might have been days, though in Hueco Mundo there was no way to tell how much time has passed. Though with the power he unknowing held within him, he would not tire anytime soon.

* * *

 

 

It was many, oh so many, leagues later that he caught sight of what might have been the destination he was searching for. He knew nothing of this land he was in, and the white castle that sat on the horizon line seemed to be just what he was looking for. If there was a chance that there was someone he could talk to, then this was the place he needed to go.

 

The walk there took a while, though when the night suddenly became day, Hari knew that he was where he needed to be. Though, entering Los Noches caused many to sense him, and he stood and waited until they came into his sight, sensing them as well, now that he was close enough.

 

At the head of the group of a few half-masked figures was a tall man with brown hair and cold eyes. His smile was cruel even as he looked upon Hari, as if the small arrancar was another pawn.

 

Silence stood between the single being and the group, beofre Hari introduced himself first, " I am called Hari Shikagami. What is this place?"

 

To Aizen Sousuke, or Sousuke Aizen depending on who you are, this new arrancar, slight and small with a mask set like a band to hold grand antlers with wicked points that curved up with various feather charms hanging from the points, was interesting to say the least. Now, for the other to come here so easily and without issue even more so. Quite simply walking into Los Noches then asking such questions forged an odd character that stood before him.

 

Aizen replied with a smooth voice, " You may call me Lord Aizen. This is my realm, Los Noches."

 

Hari nodded, " Aizen, then", not adding Lord or any title of honor before the name. he held no fealty to the other after all," Los Noches? Explain."

 

The blue haired arrancar smirked at his obvious avoidance at the use of Lord, " The kid's interesting."

 

Aizen ignored the one named Grimmjow, gesturing for Hari to follow, " Come with me, and I shall explain. Perhaps in return, we can set an agreement of sorts."

 

As they moved back towards the white castle, Hari remaining a slight distance from the group, he simply responded, " Perhaps."

 

 


	2. Two of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist making Hedwig an Arrancar.... Should I make that a tag?

According to the artificial days that were held in the realm of Los Noches, Hari has been amongst the company of the other arrancars for a few weeks now. Though that was of no importance to him. They, as well as Aizen and the other two soul reapers, as he was told, are just a means to an end. He found out through the grapevine that dwelled within the ivory caste that there was a way back into the human world, or, as they call it 'The World of the Living'. Did they not know that they were alive?

 

He paused then, putting a hand over his hollow hole, which sat just below the hollow of his throat. It was a small hole, no more than one and a half inches in diameter.  He hummed as he just let his thoughts wonder a moment, as he sat by the window of what was deemed as his room for the duration of his stay as a guest of "The Great Lord Aizen." How the other arrancars idolized the soul reaper was sickening to him. It almost reminded him of the death eaters, back when he was alive. 

 

He snorted at a sudden thought and snickered to himself, " At least this time the leader is not a hideous monstrosity."

 

" What isn't a hideous monstrosity?"

 

Hari looked over, seeing a small child-like arrancar sitting on the arm of his chair. She was short and looked very much like a child though he knew she was anything but. Her white hair was dotted with black, looking almost the texture of the feathers she had once had, " Aizen.... Sorry, I was just thinking of the past."

 

She  looked up at him with golden eyes, very similar to the eyes she had when she was just a owl familiar, " Oh, you were thinking of the late Tom Riddle Jr., yes?" She then smirked, showing fangs that were as sharp as her beak had been in life, " Shame on you, Hari, for dwelling on a weaker life."

 

Hari hummed again in response, and looked out the window again. He was happy to have Hedwig back, after what had happened. The owl-turned hollow- turned arrancar had found him shortly after he settled in Los Noches and had hardly left his side since. She was the closest thing he had to family now anyway, so he did not dare push her away. Especially in this structure that was full of being that could easily go from friend to foe without a second thought.

 

His thoughts were stopped when Hedwig pulled on his antler, causing him to bend his head towards her, as she tied another white and black feather to a prong. She then smiled at him, " You look bored, Hari. Why not go explore?"

 

He sighed at that, as she then started to tie feathers into his long hair, " I have already seen all of Loc Noches, and the rest of Hueco Mundo is just sand and beast. I want to return to the human world, Hedwig. I long to see color again after all these days of white."

His familiar paused at that, " Can you open at Garganta?"

 

He paused in return and looked at her in question, " A Garganta? Explain."

 

She smiled knowingly and started to say in a chipper tone, " A Garganta is an opening used to travel from Hueco Mundo, or Los Noches, to The World of the Living. It is child's play to open one. Did you not know this, Hari? It should be instinctual."

 

He bristled at that, a blush of embarrassment flashing across his face, " Yes, well I did not become an arrancar by normal means, Hedwig. I was torn from my path to Avalon and brought here. The change happened too fast. I did not learn anything about the power I wield now."

 

To that, Hedwig sighed, " I see. You are no more than a child, Hari. To think, having all that power but not even knowing how to use it." 

 

Hari huffed at that, " I can use some of it. I still have my magic, and I am good at casting a cero. Just show me how to open a Garganta."

 

Hedwig acted as she was going to ponder then nodded, " Okay." 

 

She hopped off the chair, and with a simple wave of her hand, the air seemed to split. She then quickly closed it, and looked at Hari, " Now you do it. It's all instinct."

 

" Instinct?" He thought a moment, then focused his desire to go elsewhere and his power to his right hand, slashing it horizontally, though the effect was different. The space started to crack, then shattered, the glass-like pieces of the dimension hanging in the air, as if waiting. 

 

At that moment, the door to his room opened, and one of the Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, stood at the doorway, "Aizen-sama said you are not permitted to leave. Close the Garganta."

 

At the cold, unfeeling demand, Hari snarled, " Aizen is no master of mine. I will return if I so desire." He then stepped though, Hedwig close behind.

 

Ulquiorra moved to stop him, when the shattered pieces shot back towards the hole, sealing it and the force of power blew the fourth Espada back into the wall. Heavy and wild power, sweet and bitter, hung in the air.


	3. Having a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, history, for your comment. That inspired this next chapter.

There was a blast of power at Hari's back, as the Garganta closed behind him and Hedwig. His eyes were assaulted by light and color, his ears with noise. Hedwig smiled, her tattered white dress waving in the wind as she ran through the park grass with bare feet, " I had forgotten how nice this world was."

 

Looking down, seeing his black clad feet standing atop grass, opposed the the bleak sand and stone of Hueco Mundo and Los Noches, the lad nodded. "...Yes. It is...Nice, I guess you could say." He then looked around with his green on black eyes, " Stay close, Hedwig. We do not yet know who could prove to be a threat to us."

 

The small arrancar paused and looked back at him before nodding, " Alright, then." She turned on ehr heels and walked back over to the male, " Lead the way, then Hari. You wanted to return to this place after all."

 

Hari hummed in response and took a few steps, before pausing and pulling in his power. He knew better than to let his Reiatsu, or Spiritual Pressure, run wild in a world where there could be a Soul Reaper close by at any time. Condensing the power around him, he blinked as it warped and wrapped around him, changing his appearance into that as a human. A cover of sorts with boots, jeans, and a simple black shirt. His hair was still long, with feathers tied in, but his antlers were gone, or at least looked to be. He could still feel the weight, even though he could not touch them as he passed his hand through where the prongs once sat.

 

He blinked, his eyes now green on white, and looked at hedwig, who, even though had hidden her Reiatsu as well, was still in the form of an arrancar. Small owl mask fragment on her left brow, and dressed as she was, unseen. He tilted his head, " How is this possible?"

 

The girl shrugged as she moved to look Hari over, " Who knows. Perhaps it is a wizard thing. Maybe you're more than just an arrancar. You can take on a human shell and your Garganta is nothing like ours." She then smirked, " But, do you know what this means?" 

 

The human looking arrancar shook his head.

 

To that, the spunky owl continued, " This means you can really start over. Files shouldn't be to hard to create, if you find the right people." She paused, and looked around them, finding they were in an empty park, " Put first, to find out where we even are. From the looks of it, we may be in Kur... Ah Karamara....No, it is um..."

 

" Kurakara Town?"

 

" Yeah that's it!" She then looked at her friend, " How did you know."

 

The mildly apathetic male pointed to a sign a little distance away, " There."

 

Hedwig blinked and then nodded, " I see. For someone who once wore glasses, good job."

 

The male snorted, " Funny."

 

Hedwig nodded, " Of course it's funny. You lack the humor that I possess. What would you do without me, huh?"

 

" Wander in sorrow back at Los Noches, I'd say."

 

Hedwig was about to say something when someone called from behind him, in Japanese, " Hey, Kid. Who are you talking to?"

 

Hari paused, and turned his head, emerald eyes landing on an oddly enough dressed man. What stood out the most was the green and white striped hat, clogs, and cane. He seemed like a normal human to the arrancars. Hedwig blinked, " Huh, I suppose to humans, you would look like you are talking to nothing. Quite a shame, Hari. You might get labeled as crazy before you even do anything."

 

He shot a look her way, before pausing, his own Japanese slightly accented, " Sorry, Sir. I was just thinking out loud."

 

You could not see the man's eyes from under the brim of his hat, but it was obvious that he was looking voer the young man, a slight smirk on his face, " Right, talking to yourself. You know that is how rumors are started right."

 

Hari shrugged, " I have no care about rumors. Besides, you are the olny one here. Will you spread those rumors then."

 

The man paused, then chuckled slightly, " You are a strange kid, aren't you?" He then stepped forward, offering a hand to the young arrancar, " Kisuke Urahara."

 

Hari blinked at the hand, until a sharp pinch from Hedwig caught his attention as she hissed out, " Well, don't be rude."

 

He promptly took the offered hand and shook it before letting go, " Hari Shikagami."

 

"Shikagami, huh? Quite the last name."

 

" Names are just fancy titles, Sir."

 

Kisuke nodded, acting as if he could not see Hedwig, " Well, Hari, where do you live."

 

Hari paused then, not sure how to answer, "... Nearby...?"

 

The older man raised an unseen eyebrow, " You almost sound like you are asking me."

 

Hari looked to the side, " I'm... Not from around here. I'm a bit turned around."

 

Kisuke studied the other, " Right, follow me then."

 

He turned on his clogs and started walking away.

 

Hari blinked and glanced back at Hedwig, gesturing for her to follow, as he turned back and followed after the man. If he caused a problem, then Hari could just leave after all, or kill the man.

 

* * *

 

 Sitting in a room in the mans shop, named 'Urahara Shop', Hari found himself sat upon a old pillow with green tea steaming in front of him. The man who brought him here was sipping tea of his own. The air was tense, as a darker skinned man and two kids watched them from a door that was cracked open. Hedwig was sitting behind him, leaning against his back as she closed her eyes in mock sleep, though was completely aware.

 

He did not touch the tea, as he waited, the only sound being Kisuke, as he sipped his own drink. After a few minutes, the man then sighed, " Alright, what is the real story?"

 

Hari looked at the man, " My story is none of your business."

 

The man scoffed, " Fine, then let me tell you a story of my own." 

 

Hari stiffened slightly, as Hedwig opened her golden eyes. Their change did not go unnoticed, though the man just continued talking, " I was talking a walk by the park, when I saw quite the sight. A rip appeared out of no where... no, more like a shattered crack, and out steps two arrancars. Then, in a matter of minutes, one pulls in his power and gains a human form, though his feathery companion did not, choosing to follow him and myself into this room."

 

Hari was silent, " If you could see, why say nothing?"

 

Kisuke peeked out from under his hat, " It's not everyday that you see quite the sight. Two arrancars, one so odd that he might be more, appearing right before you. I would be crazy if I didn't invite you here. Maybe even offer my help, yeah? You spoke of blending in, did you not?"

 

Hedwig shifted so she could see the man, " What would you want from us in return?"

 

Kisuke shrugged, " Work for me. My shop could use an extra hand around here."

 

Hari blinked, " If we refuse."

 

" You die."

 

Both arrancars were silent, Hedwig letting Hari chose as she would follow any decision he made. Hari thought it over, " I accept your offer."

 

The tension instantly cleared, and Kisuke grinned, now back to his joking and happy nature, " Great, in that case, I will get you set up by tomorrow. Oh, and you will be attending the high school. Something for you to do besides just lounging around."

 

" High-school?"

 

The man stood up," Yeah, you can't pass for anything more than a high-school student right now anyway. Just leave it to me. "

 

Hari and Hedwig exchanged glances, as the two found themselves at the mercy of one Kisuke Urahara.

 

It was within a few hours that they both found themselves standing before an apartment complex, keys in hand. Hedwig was tld to remain insides and only move at night, as she could not pass for human at the moment. Hari, on the other hand, was already set and was to start attending Karakura High School on Monday, of next week. That would be a week from now. 

 

He unlocked the door, finding the apartment was two bedroom, one bathroom, with a kitchen, living room, and office area. It was nice, surprisingly. Though a bit bland. It had furnishings, but the decor would have to be done by them, or mainly Hedwig, as Hari saw no reason in decorating the place. He would just help her when it came to buying and getting wall ornaments  and such.

 

Hedwig nodded, as she walked in, Hari entering and shutting the door behind them, " That old man would bring you more clothes later, and your uniform for school."

 

The young arrancar nodded as he walked into the kitchen, and looked at the pots, mans and utensils, " He is odd, though better than Aizen."

 

" Better?! He threatened to kill us."

 

Hari nodded, " But he has already done more for us than Aizen ever did. He had a good heart."

 

Hedwig scoffed, " We are arrancars, Hari. What do we know about having a heart?"

 

Hari paused and blinked at that, then looked back at her, " We have emotions. We feel happy, sad, anger, love. Some more than others, but we still feel it. Just because we have holes on our chest, does not mean we lack a heart. That is what separates us from the hollows, I'd like to think."

 

Hedwig studied her wizard-turned-arrancar for a moment, " Huh, you truly are an odd one, Hari Shikagami."

 

Hari shurgged, and moved to see the rooms off to the side, " Haven't I always been, Hedwig? Even in life, I was a freak."

 

She scowled at that, " Hari, yopu are no more a freak than anyone else. Different, yes, but never a freak."

 

He paused then and looked back at her, " Hedwig.... Even my Garganta is different from yours. I take human form when you can't. I still have my magic. "

 

Hedwig shrugged, " Your point being?"

 

He sighed then and shook his head, " Nevermind. I'm gonna look at the rooms, alright?" He then vanished into the doorway, and the owl-turned-arrancar sighed, turning to look around the apartment again, " You will learn, Little Brother. I know you are different for a reason, I'm sure of it."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going.


End file.
